


feel your warmth

by jumpforjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa, happy vikmas, warm soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: YoI Secret Santa gift for Toony!!! Illustration at the top, quick ficlet at the bottom!You said canonverse, so I went for some post-Barcelona fluff, I hope you like it!





	feel your warmth

The holidays are warm and bright with Viktor. The rings are still new- Yuuri can still distinctly pick up the weight of it on his finger, and warmth settles in his stomach every time he thinks about the fact that one day, he’ll adjust to a new ring when they get married. As it is, they’re enjoying Viktor’s last night in Japan before he leaves for Russia in the morning. His parents secured a bath for just them and had katsudon ready after they dressed and returned downstairs, quarantining a private table and a bottle of warm sake. 

It’s odd, Yuuri thinks, realizing that soon Viktor will be gone. They’ve already talked, of course, about Yuuri moving to Russia with him around the new year, giving them plenty of time to prepare for Four Continents and Worlds. Objectively, it will only be a few weeks, but after months of having Viktor to himself day in and day out, the adjustment won’t be easy. Instead of focusing on that, though, after dinner Yuuri leads his fiance upstairs to watch a movie before bed, Makka trailing them dutifully.

Viktor refuses to say they are celebrating his birthday, explaining to Yuuri that it’s horrible luck, and that he’s never been much one from Christmas either. Yuuri settles for the excuse of celebrating Viktor’s return to the ice- met with mild grumbling, but no outright protests- and settles himself in Viktor’s lap to pick out a movie. They settle on something vaguely holiday related, and Yuuri dozes off against Viktor’s shoulder almost immediately. He’s woken each time by Viktor kissing his nose, and he finds it in himself to raise up and pay attention for a few more minutes before he finds himself drifting again. It isn’t long before he wakes gently as Viktor carries him from the couch to his bed, tucking them in together under the covers. He nuzzles into the warmth of Viktor’s neck as Viktor kisses the top of his head. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Yuuri mumbles the words against Viktor’s collarbone, pressing himself impossibly closer.

“I’ll miss you too, zolotse.” A smile spreads over his lips as Yuuri feels Viktor’s voice rumble through his chest. “Just a few weeks, and you’ll be training so hard you won’t remember to miss me. I’m expecting you to beat me at Worlds, of course, so no slacking off.” 

Yuuri doesn’t reply, he simply settles for pressing a kiss to Viktor’s collarbone as he drifts back to sleep, relishing in the warmth while he can. 


End file.
